In Sickness and in Health
by nickynicholslornamorello
Summary: Nicky held Lorna recover from her procedure


Lorna was lying in the hospital bed still asleep from the anesthesia. She slowly opened her eyes to find Nicky sitting right beside her. Immediately, a smile appeared on her face.

"Nicky! I'm so glad you're here!"

"Of course I'm here. Where else would I be?"

"Can you lie with me?"  
"I can't fit on the hospital bed with you, kid, and I don't wanna squish in there and hurt you. But I'm taking you home later tonight and I'll lie with you there for as long as you want."

"Thanks for being here" Lorna said as she lazily put out her hand in an effort to touch Nicky's.

"You don't get to thank me for that, kid. There's nothing that would've stopped me from being here with you." Nicky replied as she took hold of Lorna's hand

Lorna fell back to sleep still clutching Nicky's hand. So Nicky just sat there holding her girlfriend's hand and watching her sleep in an effort to not wake her.

* * *

That night, as they were leaving the hospital from Lorna's procedure, Nicky tried to carefully get Lorna into the car. But despite her best efforts she could see Lorna wincing in pain.

"I'm so sorry, baby. I'm really trying." Nicky said apologetically. She felt so bad. It physically hurt her to see Lorna in pain like this.

"That's okay. I'm fine it barely hurts!" Lorna said putting on her best fake smile and trying so hard to be convincing.

Nicky knew better, though, and squeezed Lorna's hand and gave her a soft kiss in an effort to help her feel better.

Lorna was very motion sensitive since she was still coming out of anesthesia and the ride was making her feel incredibly sick. Nicky, who usually drove dangerously fast, drove at a nice, slow speed to help Lorna feel okay. She kept looking over at her girlfriend, who clearly felt nauseous the whole ride and continuously stroked her hair.

"We're almost there, baby, you're doing great!" she kept saying.

As soon as they got inside Nicky's apartment, Lorna looked like she was going to barf any second. She ran to the bathroom the best that she could, but she still couldn't walk too well so Nicky ran to help her.

"Nicky don't come in I don't want you to see this" Lorna said as she started gagging, but it was too late. She started throwing up with Nicky still in the bathroom and Nicky held her hair back and started rubbing her back to soothe her.

"I'm sorry that was so gross, Nick." Lorna said once she was done.

"No it wasn't, kid. Stop worrying."

"I can't believe I just threw up in front of my girlfriend" Lorna said with a big scowl on her face clearly mad at herself for throwing up.

"Baby, it's really okay. I'd rather be here to help you than have you feel sick by yourself" Nicky said as she gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Now let's get into bed, okay?"

Lorna lay there in Nicky's arms all night. Nicky didn't get a wink of sleep all night because she felt the need to watch over Lorna and make sure she was okay. It was very apparent to Lorna that Nicky wasn't sleeping because every time Lorna woke up, Nicky would immediately give her a kiss and tell her to get some rest.

* * *

The next day, Nicky made it so that Lorna didn't have to get up at all except to go to the bathroom. Nicky brought her magazines to read. Nicky brought her meals on a tray that she could easily eat and keep down, like soup. Nicky even stayed in bed with Lorna for the entire day doing whatever Lorna wanted to do even when Lorna wanted to watch all of her crappy reality shows.

"Nicky you hate this stuff we can change the channel if you want to find something we both like?" Lorna had offered.

"No, it's okay, kid. Whatever you wanna watch is good with me"

* * *

That night, as the two women were falling asleep, Lorna looked over at Nicky and gave her a long kiss.

"Thank you so much, Nick. You are so amazing you have really been with me every second since the procedure."

"I'm just so glad you're okay, kid. I love you so much" Nicky said giving her a peck on the lips.

"I love you too."

The couple held each other for a long time until Nicky finally said, "You know that once you're all recovered I'm never watching that reality shit again, right?"  
Lorna laughed. She was actually excited at the thought of things returning to normal again. "Yes, Nicky. Don't worry I'm not thinking that's gonna last" Lorna laughed.


End file.
